Candace's Story
by thomlina
Summary: Continuation to The Princess's Desision!Candace has come to terms with all the things that have happeend to her and is perfectly content with spending her days reading in the palace's library. However a certain blonde carriage driver has other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

**READ FIRST! **

**I just wanted to say first that this is the squeal to 'The Princess's Decision' so please read that before reading this because you will have no idea what is going on if you don't. **

**Alright now that is settled I just want to say a few words first. **

**Another round of applause to all my readers of my last story and thanks for caring enough to come here and continuing reading. I really do love you guys and that's no joke. This wouldn't have gotten finished if you guys were not so incredibly supportive. Love ya :] **

**Anyways and that one shot collection I promised will be posted after this story is completely finished. Oh and so you all know ahead of time, that will be in about six to seven chapters and most of that is written already so don't worry about chapter updates. I won't forget about you all and I'll make certain to update every week and sometimes twice a week depending on what's going on. **

**Alright and after all that I still own nothing and no, I am not getting paid for this. I'm still a broke student with to much spare time. **

* * *

Candace's story

From The Princess's Decision-

_The duke was quite handsome and I'll admit to that._

_He smiled and actually winked in my direction. Despite how much I hate to admit to it, color rushed to my cheeks and I finished the job much quicker than before after this encounter._

_I did not like the way he looked at me when I left the room. I could feel his eyes draining into my form. Studying me from every angle, I did not like it and I would not endure it._

"_And what's stopping him? Stace as much as we don't like to admit it, we are at the bottom of the food chain here. There is nothing stopping him."_

"_Candace…"She muttered. But they both knew that Candace was right. There was nothing stopping him and he was known around here to do wicked things such as this. Candace knew that for the next few weeks she would have to watch her back._

_I was anxious, I was so nervous. The beads of sweat rolled off my face as I prepared the trays to bring out into the dining room. Yuki was out there, I still could not get the way he had been looking at me out of my head._

_Those dark eyes boring into me, judging every particle of me, I shivered at the thought._

_Time seemed to slow as I watched the door open with a fierce blow. The wood creaked as it slammed into the wall, he staggered into the room. His steps wobbly obviously influenced by the drink, I wondered how much he had drunk. I had seen his glass refilled several times._

_His breath surrounded me, it was only him, it was only Yuki. He lifted a hand and placed it firmly on my breast, I let out a low squeal as he squeezed. He laughed at my discomfort._

"_You- are… a beauty." He hissed in my ear. His voice was so husky, so deep, it terrified me._

_What could have possibly happened to make her so upset?_

_She knew that a seed was growing inside her as went about her day. She knew and she knew that she was right even though it was much to early to tell. He did this to her and she couldn't undo it. She couldn't undo that night when her innocence was taken without anyone to save her._

_She was branded for life._

" _I have known for a while now. I may not be human but I can tell when someone is hurting the way you have been lately. You can't keep it inside, Candace please tell mother after all this is over. I'm sure she will forgive you for it all."_

_After the things, Yuki did to her…She most likely wasn't ever going to trust a man again._

* * *

Chapter one

Candace POV

The beginning of the story is always the hardest, you see. I might as well begin at the beginning though since I really have no other ideas at this precise moment. I feel I must warn you though that the following story is really not what can be classified as…happy per say. There will be hardship yes and can I guarantee that myself [Your beloved heroine, Candace] will make it through with a minimal amount of scars?

No not really, no.

However despite that I have to admit that I wouldn't change a thing if I could have done otherwise. So here goes nothing and everything I have left.

Once upon a time…

It was the first snowfall of the year and I stood at the windows of the grand hall simply watching the flakes fall. I had always liked snow and how peaceful it looked when it fell. The ground was still to warm for it to stick but it would very soon and I'll admit to being excited.

Phineas and Isabella had been away for two months on their honeymoon and were going to be coming home any day now. They had headed for the tropics on an island. I had never been to an island or even ever seen a beach. We were to far away for that but I never thought I would like the heat anyways. I was content with the snow and the idea that Phineas would be returning soon.

I pressed a hand to the cool glass searching for that carriage in the haze of snow.

No avail however and I turned away.

I guess my little brother marrying [Still don't understand how that worked out] a princess had also worked out in favor of our family. I wouldn't have to work while I was with child and wouldn't have to risk a miscarriage by doing so.

I'm still trying to convince myself that this is a blessing in disguise.

I no longer regretted having my baby growing inside of me. However it still stung when I heard the servants whispering behind my back. I guess that was what it must have felt like for the royals when I used to gossip.

I have no real interest in that now.

I shuffled down the hall not certain where I was going yet. I had developed a habit of wandering these days since I didn't have any real work to do anymore.

I sighed and redirected myself to the library. Burying myself in a novel might help me out some. I pushed open the grand doors. Ignoring the librarian and the scribe working away I retreated into the shelves and shelves of leather bound volumes.

The library was built to fit as many books as possible- not that many people read them anyways. There were two levels, I stood on the bottom and looked up at the spiral staircase that led up to books on military strategy and medical dictionaries.

I retreated under the canopy and soon found myself in a small corner that almost no one knew about. The shelves curled around a small table. Farther back there was one of the many columns that held the balcony up. The books back here were older and reeked of disuse. These were the books that no one read and were constantly hidden from view because of that.

No one except me of course.

I sat down in one of the worn leather chairs and pulled a familiar volume out of the stack. This book was bound a light fade blue fabric instead of leather. Because of this it was falling apart faster than most of the others.

The title was faded but still readable: _Forgive me- A NOVEL BY A LADY_

I smiled, she whoever she was, was a stunning author and the fact of her gender had kept her from truly publishing any of her work. It was tragic really since her work was far better than most novels that I had read from male writers.

I flipped open the first page and once again delved into that mysterious world fully becoming oblivious of everything else.

_The word scandal was only one word to describe my life till this point. Still who was I to know about scandals, I was only a simple farmer's wife. What trouble could I get into? _

It took a long time before I could drag myself away from the written word. I then had to admit that mom would be furious with me if I stayed out to long. So with a grumble on my part I slipped a book mark inside the yellow stained pages and placed it back on the shelf.

I stood and stretched and yawned realizing how late it was and how tired I was as well. So I managed to sneak past the scribe who was working overtime tonight his quill scribbling madly over the pages. He didn't even look up as I passed.

Out families new apartments were on the third floor guest suite. When Isabella had insisted on upgrading our accommodations mom had also insisted on her not going overboard with it. So our apartments were modest and clean. I had my own bed now but I found that I missed the comfort of having both my brothers with me. The bed felt more lonely than anything.

With a sigh I snuck past my parent's room and into mine.

The walls [By request] were painted pink and that theme continued throughout the rest of the room. The space also had a dresser, a vanity, a wash tub hidden by a curtain, and the grand lonely bed placed in the center between two curtained windows.

I changed out of my day dress that now didn't include a corset [Was bad for the baby according to mom] and examined my stomach. My chest was still as flat as it had ever been but now I had a bump the size of a small watermelon under my breasts.

I slipped my nightie overtop and pulled the covers over top of me. I whispered down to my tummy.

"Night baby, goodnight."

I slept in that morning and stayed bed-ridden for who knows how long before I was even willing to get up. I stared up at the bed curtains tracing my eyes along the flowered pattern over the pink silk.

It felt so strange just laying here. Normally by this time I'd already be up and at least getting ready for work that day. Normally mom woke me.

I wondered if she had already left for work and figured she'd let me slept in.

She didn't have to work but she wanted to. My dad was reluctant to give up his work as well. He loved it to much to give it up. I however was glad to give up that gut-retching work. The pains of carrying my baby made it to hard to work and I was glad I had the luxury of being able to sit around during this time. My mother hadn't had that, she worked herself to the bone until she couldn't walk anymore. She was stubborn and she knew that her new family would need the extra money later on so she fought through it.

I'm not nearly as strong as she is.

I wrapped the blankets around myself wondering why it was so cold all of a sudden. After a few more heavenly minutes I finally rose lightly placing my toes to the chilled floor.

I patted my way over the window and drew back the curtains. A fresh layer of snow covered the ground outside. The white was almost blinding against the pounding sun. I shielded my eyes but smiled. I could see the forest far to my right now pilled with snow.

I remembered what had happened there and I shivered in the cold.

No one else knew about that and I hoped my baby wouldn't have to suffer through a war sometime throughout her life [I don't know why I always pictured my baby as a girl. She would look just like me, I think.].

I closed the windows and headed over to my wash tub. Today was going to be a big day. I could just see it now. Even as I was washed over with my morning sickness I knew that something was going to happen today. I could just feel it.

* * *

**Reviews, if this wasn't completely terrible. Just let me know if it was or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Late's better than never right? **

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Candace's POV

"Stacy, when do you think they'll be getting back?"

"I have no real idea, Candace." She admitted. "They never said a specific time or anything?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, Stacey."

"Hmm," she muttered. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see then."

She stacked up a round of plates and handed them off to the dishwasher. The kitchen was in full swing preparing for the mid-day meal [I must have slept in longer than I thought]. I shuffled out of the way of the anxious cook. As usual she was short tempered and willing to swing her knife at anyone who got in her way.

I tried to stay out of her path as often as possible.

"I'm sorry, Candace I have to get ready for the buffet you know. Go get some rest okay?"

I wanted to tell her that I slept in that morning. I didn't need any more rest. What I needed was some sort of boredom relief.

"Sure Stace I'll talk to you later," I lied.

I rushed as fast as I could out of the kitchens. I know that my friends needed to work in order to get money- that I didn't need any more- but still it didn't stop myself from feeling miserable at the thought of being completely alone.

I sighed and started walking towards the library once again. Perhaps books would console me now.

* * *

"Mom, I'm I being a burden?" I asked later on that day.

We were sitting in our small sitting room in two large hooped armchairs facing the fire. Mom poked it with the fire poker to regain the flame. She studied me with a curious glance.

"Candace, why would you ever think that?"

She dropped the poker back into its holder.

"Well, no one's really talking to me right now and if they are they are criticizing me. I spoke with one of the servers today and she asked me why I didn't just take the…herbs that would- that would. Take my baby away from me. I told her I could never do that…"

She smiled. "Candace, you are not being a burden. Of course not! We all love you so much, sweetheart and we're all just a little worried that's all. You've been awfully quiet since the whole-"

She paused.

"Incident and we're just worried."

"Mom, what did you expect me to do? After all this to be the exact same as before…I've grown up since then…I was a child back when I used to gossip! I didn't know how it felt."

I whispered the last line.

"Oh, Candace…come here."

She opened her arms for me and I climbed in careful to not sit directly on her lap. She undid my knot and started playing with my hair.

"We all just want the best for you, sweetie. These people are our family and they just have different opinions...and some of them just can't help but voice them. It doesn't matter as long as you don't let it get to you."

I nodded leaning my head against her shoulder.

"Thanks mom," I yawned.

"No problem sweetie. It's my job you know."

I nearly nodded off on her shoulder when the door burst open. My father walked through, his smile large enough to break his face in two.

"They're back Linda! They just pulled in."

She grinned." I was wondering when those two love birds would show up again."

I moved off her lap reluctantly. She stood up and turned to me.

"You coming? I'm sure they will want to see you."

I nodded.

"Good then! Shall we ladies?" Lawrence said taking my mother's arm and offering the other to me. I smiled and accepted. We made our way down the hall and towards the grand staircase.

We saw the pair down in the front foyer before they saw us. We unhooked arms and waved frantically to them before running down the stairs.

Mother claimed the two for a hug first.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're back!" She exclaimed into their necks.

"Same here mama," Phineas assured her.

Isabella giggled once Linda had released them.

I rushed forward to hug my little brother.

"You have no idea how boring it is around here without you and Ferb to bug me."

He laughed. "Well we'll have to see if we can visit Ferb sometime then."

Linda butted in. "I know, I really miss him- odd how he just ran off like that isn't it?"

"He told me he got married." I added.

"Well that's peachy but he never thought that his- well not birth parents but close enough- would have liked to be there?"

Phineas shrugged. "He just needed to get away I guess."

Phineas was a terrible liar and it showed. Thankfully mom saw through the façade for once.

Isabella yawned.

"Wow, it's late we should all get to sleep soon." Phineas said, faking a yawn.

"Yeah it was a long trip." Isabella added. "It was great to see you all again."

She gave us all a hug in turn before taking Phineas's hand. We all said our goodnights and the two love birds retreated to their nest.

But before I could do the same a familiar voice stopped me.

"Hello, Miss Flynn!" A certain blonde called out.

"Hello Jeremy. Have a good trip then?"

He nodded. "Yeah snow was pretty bad up there though. We'll be getting that down here soon."

I nodded. "Yeah, interesting I got to get to sleep now. So, goodnight."

"Candace!"

"Yes?"

"I have to ask what exactly is wrong. You are always running off whenever I try to talk to you-"

"Have you ever gotten the idea that I might not want to talk to you?" I asked sweetly.

He blinked. "Your insults sting, you know."

"That is the point of insults, you know."

"But I want to be your friend, Candace and I would like to figure out why you're always so cold to me."

I yawned. "Well it is freezing outside, that might be a reason and also I'm exhausted."

_From doing what exactly? You sat around all day reading…why would you be exhausted? _

[Shut it mental voice.]

"Candace…"he began.

"Goodnight Jeremy." I spun on my heel and headed back to the stairs. My parents had already gone up and were most likely back at our apartments by now. They must have assumed that I would want to talk to Jeremy alone. Gosh when would they understand that I was better off alone now. I am an independent woman who doesn't need a man to help her off her feet…and I'll never need that.

"Can I see you tomorrow then?" He called after me.

I didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. **

**Just so you guys know I will not be posing anymore chapters until after my exams are over and my brain returns from becoming mush with all the pointless information. So enjoy this chapter and I'll be back to you guys as soon as I can. **

**Still own nothing here. **

**Reviews are nice, you know?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Candace's POV

After Phineas and Isabella got back things soon started to slip back into normal routine. I would sleep in, followed by puking up another lung then I would head to the library. Except now, there was another addition to my normally uneventful routine.

Jeremy found every excuse to bother me.

I was walking down to the library and guess who I found?

"Morning, Miss Flynn!" He called. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and he even had the nerve to wink at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Morning," I replied my tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Well don't be so cold. I just wanted to see if you wanted someone to read with."

"And who says I would want to read with you?" I snipped.

His hand flew to his heart in mock hurt.

"I am offended, ma'am I can assure you that I will not say a single word while reading next to you."

"You know, it's not your words that worry me."

I shoved open the door and stalked past him. The term diva then became known as one Miss Candace Flynn.

"Candace!" He called.

"What happened to the formality?" I sneered.

The scribe looked up from his work at his desk and scowled.

"Some of us are trying to work here, young man! You wouldn't believe how much work we scribes have to go through every day so I suggest you take your lover's quarrel elsewhere!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Milton he'll be leaving…right now."

"I just would like to read…that's not a crime is it?"

"Young man, can you even read?" The scribe asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, no not really but Miss Flynn promised to teach me today. Is that correct, Miss Flynn?"

"Oh, so the formality returns then."

"Is that a yes?" He asked, hopefully.

"Jeremy, read my lips N-O that spells no. There I taught you something. Happy with yourself now?"

I spun on my heel and headed back to my corner and got right on my reading without caring if I hurt his feelings or not.

* * *

However in the future days…I learned just how persistent this new carriage driver was.

"Don't you have some sort of work to do?" I asked the next day.

He was waiting for me, in the exact same spot that he was yesterday. Not that I noted exactly where he was standing. What use would I have of knowing these things?

He smiled. "I already watered the horses and saddled the princess's pony for her morning ride. I'm free for the rest of the day."

"And you don't have anything better to do but annoy me?"

He nodded.

A pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know what you're doing and just so you know ahead of time its not going to work. So just give up already and go."

I stormed past him and was thoroughly relieved when I looked back and he was gone. I went on with my normal routine ignoring that nagging voice in the back of my head that kept saying _you're being to hard on him. What if he just wants to be friends?_

"Oh shut it inner voice," I snapped aloud.

I'm talking to myself.

It's finally happened. I'm going completely bonkers.

* * *

"So you and Phineas thinking of having children?" I asked, leaning back into my plush seat.

Isabella sat across from me in front of the blazing fire. I sometimes come here in the afternoons just to talk with my new sister in law. She really was an amazing person and I understood why my brother would fall for her.

She sipped on her tea thinking on the question for a moment before answering.

"Maybe, someday but Phineas's is so busy these days. With running the kingdom and all…I can understand if he needs a little bit of time to get used to swing of things."

"Slight warning Isa morning sickness is terrible. It is gross and disgusting and makes you feel like you're a bottle of vomit." I paused. "Okay that made no sense whatsoever."

We laughed.

I took a sip of my tea.

"Isa, how did you know Phineas was the one? I mean it couldn't have happened overnight. This really isn't a fairytale."

The question was so random that even I was surprised that it came out. But she didn't seem fazed at all. She smiled to me and glanced over at the fireplace.

"I hated him at first you know but that was before I got to know him. One day I woke up and realized that I loved him and wanted to be with him no matter the consequences. Why do you ask? Is there a new love interest that I should know about?" She smirked.

I shook my head. "No, except a carriage driver that won't leave me alone."

She sat bolt upright. "Candace, if he's harassing you-"

"No, no! No nothing like that, Isa. He is just very persistent and doesn't seem to understand that I'm just not interested.'

Isabella eased back into her chair. "Not interested or just willing. Candace, I can understand why you're scared. I mean you're first time was…not the way it was supposed to be at all. There was no love involved and it's not what you deserve at all. Just give him a chance and if he gives you any trouble or makes you feel uncomfortable at all. Just remember that you're on a first name basis with the queen! I can have this guy arrested and executed within seconds."

I blinked. "Wow, that's power."

She nodded. "Power good or bad it's still power."

She smiled. "Just say hello to him, talk to him a bit. Get to know him before you say you don't like him. Remember the power, Candace. He'll never be heard of again if he makes you uncomfortable at all."

"I will, thanks Isabella."

"It's all good, what are sisters for? Well we'd both better be getting to supper then to bed. Phineas is going off on a little trip in a few days so we need to finish planning and-"

I laughed." Don't worry, I understand when you're trying to kick me out. I'll go and you get that _business _done."

She blushed as I left her chambers and retreated down the hall and up the stairs to my own.

* * *

Even later on in the late hours of the night I thought back onto her words. I mean what else did I have to lose? I'm already going to have a baby I mean what harm could a conversation do?

But of course I knew the harm it could do.

I could fall for him and I could be happy.

Then he could reject me and I could be miserable.

But I decided to for once to take the risk and say hello and talk to him and get to know him a bit. I mean it was better than being completely miserable.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! Hopefully I didn't completely fail my exams!**

**I continue to own nothing and will never own anything despite my endless pleas to the almighty creators of Phineas and Ferb...They still refuse to let me share a small piece of their awesomeness...it's terrible. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Candace's POV

I bit my lip. I did say that I would talk to him…then why was I so nervous? He was just another boy, I had never had any trouble talking to boys before…well before everything.

Boys had always been equal creatures to me, as easy to talk to as Stacy. But now, I could hardly trust one of them.

I peeked around the stable and into the fenced in pasture. The cold wind bit at me, even through my thick cloak and woolen skirts. I tugged my cap around my ears and double knotted the laces. The ground was covered in at least a foot of snow and my stockings were already soaked through. I knew that I shouldn't be out here, I could get a cold and risk hurting the baby.

But still, I had to apologize.

So I swallowed in my fear and unlocked the gate.

Jeremy was with a new foal at the other end of the pasture. He had a rope tied inside of the foal's mouth and was busy trying to lead her forward. She seemed reluctant however and kept pulling back. I had to smile at the image.

'Here, girl. Shhh, it'll be alright.' He smoothed.

'Having a hard time?' I asked.

He turned around, his face broke into a wide smile. I could practically hear his surprise and delight upon seeing me here. It was a strange feeling, knowing that he was happy to see me. Still he knew basically nothing about me but that was going to change, I had promised Isabella.

'Good morning, Candace.' He said, turning to smile at me.

The pony took that as an opportunity for escape and jetted forward. His hand slid out of the rope and she was free and took off racing through the snow coated pasture. I giggled.

'She is the most stubborn mare that I've ever met.' He mumbled.

'How old?'

'About a year,' he replied. 'The princess likes to have the horses trained before they are actually old enough to be ridden. So we start training around when they are a year or so old. But, Lucy here is just plain-'

'Stubborn?' I offered.

'I would another word but yes, she is very stubborn and refuses to do anything that I say.'

Lucy had gotten bored of running around and had stopped by the gate. She glanced back at him as if challenging him. Jeremy sighed and ran over to her and grabbed the rope before she had another chance to run off.

'Alright girl, that enough for today,' he said rolling his eyes.

He led her back to the stable. Every few steps, Lucy would stop and he would have to tug on her rein to get her to move forward again. I followed along.

We walked in silence until reaching the stable.

'Hold this,' he said. He handed me the rein and unlocked the doors. He nodded to me and let me lead her inside. Right in there.

He pointed towards an empty stall. The other horses, by this time the other horses had shouted their hellos. I held onto the rope tightly while he strapped her into the stall.

'She seems to like you more than she likes me.'

'Doubt that, I've hardly ever been around horses.'

'Still,' he muttered.

He shut the door on her stall and turned to me.

'So what brings you down to the stables today? By now you'd normally be cooped up in that corner of yours with a book.'

'You.'

He raised an eyebrow, the edges of his lips curling into a smile.

I blinked. 'No I didn't mean it like that! Well…I did but not…like that. I just came to say hello…to…to the horses..yes to the horses.'

'I thought you'd never been around horses before.'

'Well I am…stretching a bit.' I stumbled.

'Well alright then, now that you've said hello to the horses…want to take a walk?'

My hand came to rest on my budding stomach, feeling perhaps even the gentlest of whispers of movement against my palm, I remembered the warnings other mothers had given me about the cold weather. If I were to catch cold, it would affect the baby more than myself and maybe kill the poor thing off before he or she can be born.

I bit down on my lip. 'I'm a bit cold, I wouldn't want to fall ill...so maybe we could talk inside?'

'Deal,' he replied, with a wide smile.

I had truly never known anyone quite like him before. He could take all the cold out of a room with just the warmth of his smile alone, there was a certain magical quality about that smile, it was almost hepatizing. I wondered how he could always remain so positive, surely there must be something sorrowful on his mind.

I knew nothing about him.

I vowed to learn that day, hopefully he wouldn't ask too much about me. Though he's bound to have heard by now and yet…didn't seem disgusted by the idea, if he did know…did he?

He quickly completed the rest of his chores and linked arms with me. We started our walk back to the palace in pleasant silence until I felt the need to break it.

'So, what got you into the horse carriage driving business?' I asked.

He smiled. 'Ah, I see I am quite a mystery, aren't I?'

'Not many people know much, and I'm friends with some of the best gossips in the royal service!'

He laughed. 'Well, it was my dad really. We grew up on a small farm on the outskirts of the kingdom. We hardly made enough profit to support ourselves, let alone pay the taxes but we always managed somehow. One day, my father left to go trading with a village nearby, it was only a few miles away and my siblings and I were worried when he didn't get home before dark. But sure enough, the next morning he came back, with a donkey cart and a little pony that we named: Lightning.'

As he expected, I awed at this.

He smiled and continued. 'Well we trained her and trained her and eventually I really fell in love with horses. I grew of age and managed to get a job here and history continues there.'

'What happened to your mother?' I blurted out, blushing madly when I realized how loud I was being.

'She died giving birth to her seventh child.' He paused a moment. 'I was that seventh child.'

I gasped. 'Oh, Jeremy I'm so sorry.'

'There was nothing you could have done, it was a long time ago.' He sighed.

I felt bad, I had wanted to direct the conversation somewhere slightly less depressing and here I was questioning him about his dead mother. Could he possibly think that he had killed her? Oh, that was even worse.

I tried to think of something to say in retort. I blinked, lights had started appearing in my vision. I tried to blink them away but there was no use. That always happened right before…

I moaned, clutching my head.

'Are you alright?'

I couldn't see any more than a few inches in front of me. I tended to get really bad headaches and it was already becoming unbearable. The cold made it worse. My head pounded, draining out the sounds of him asking me if I was alright.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Jeremy POV

She was limp in my arms as I raced back to the castle. She had been perfectly fine and now? It was so sudden, I honestly didn't know what to make of it. She muttered a little in her sleep and curled up against my chest. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so small and so innocent there, like that. I didn't forget my task.

I forced my feet to move me faster, by now I was practically flying across the snow. I hardly remembered traveling that far, it felt like I had arrived in seconds and had located her mother in less than that.

'Will she be alright?' I asked, quietly.

Mrs. Flynn had been ignoring me ever since she saw her daughter's pale face. She only had me gently set her onto her bed, then she proceeded to not acknowledge my existence. It was alright, I could understand why she was in such a state despite not knowing much about mothers. So I made myself comfortable leaning against the wall, looking away when needed. I made sure I was ready to help if my help was needed.

I still didn't understand.

Could she have already caught a cold or something much worse than that?

Mrs. Flynn was busy removing Candace's thick shawl and she unbuckled her boots. Her stockings went flying across the room.

'Oh, thank goodness,' she finally sighed.

'What happened?' I asked, a little bit louder this time.

Linda blinked and looked back at me as if just remembering my presence. She had her hand placed over her heart.

'It is good news, she's not bleeding.' She said, matter of factually.

I frowned. 'I hadn't seen any cut marks on her…why would she be bleeding?'

Linda laughed. 'Oh, of course you wouldn't know, it's a woman thing but trust me it is good news.'

'Then she'll be alright?'

She nodded. 'Right after she wakes up.'

She paused for a moment. 'Help me remove her wool. It's far too thick and she has a fever…she'll overheat herself.'

I blushed. 'You mean…'

'Yes, I mean that! If you're going to be such an incompetent assistant then go and fetch one of the girls from the servants ward.'

I moved forward and stood at the side of her bed. I did not want to be thrown out, I had to know what was wrong and I wouldn't figure that out if I was forced to leave.

'Sit her up, we need to untie her dress strings.'

I did as I was told. Candace was still out, but her body was indeed warm, too warm.

I watched in fascination as her fingers worked apart the loose strings, so quickly. I could never have figured it out for the life of me. She pulled down the dress and gently folded it and placed it on the side of the bed.

'Lower her down,' she said.

I set her back on the bed, momentarily missing her warmth on my fingers.

She muttered a little in her sleep, much too low for me to understand. So I watched her for a moment. I had seen my own sisters [There were four of them] in much less than this and yet my breath quickened still. She wore a long shift that reached just above her ankles, there were little lace patterns on the neckline and the seams on the poof sleeves and along the bottom edge.

Her chest rose and fell with each breath. She had stopped muttering and appeared to just be asleep, possibly even dreaming sweet dreams.

'Will she be alright'? I asked, again.

'Yes, it is actually very common for women in her condition to have dizzy spells. I'm surprised that it hadn't happened sooner.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'In her condition?'

'Mm, I guess palace gossip doesn't go around all that quickly at all. A few months ago, dear Candace was attacked and she ended up, pregnant from it. I'm actually very surprised that you didn't know that already! Never see much past your horses, do you?'

I didn't respond.

I looked back down at Candace, I had finally noticed that bump under her underclothes and everything finally made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys this story is really just not speaking to be lately…I know where I want to go…exactly. I have that part all planned out…just having slight issues getting there. But I'll push through that and get a better chapter for you guys next week…promise. **

**I continue to own nothing. **

**[The beginning is very dark and could be considered disturbing to some. It is a nightmare that Candace has…feel free to skip it, I won't be offended]**

* * *

Chapter 5

Candace POV

It was dark.

The darkness whispered around me, words that I had not the knowledge to understand. I was not sure I wanted to. I cried out into the abbess but got no reply save for the quiet whisperings around me. I didn't recognize the voices…they sounded…haunted.

I tried to stand but I couldn't find my legs. I feared that I had none left. I couldn't feel the tears flowing down my cheeks but I knew that they were there.

Was I alone?

The whisperings grew louder and turned into gasps and cries and became screams against her ears.

_Such a scandal! _

_The devil's work, I am sure. _

_What is the world coming too?_

_Sin, Sin, sin_

_The child will have no father, how will it live? _

_She is so weak! _

_No one could ever love her! She is a complete wreck. _

_She could never handle…_

"You are such a pretty thing."

My breathing quickened. That voice, that voice was a voice that I would never forget despite my trying. That voice was the voice that would haunt my dreams until my dying day and possibly even after.

Yuki

He was there. Why did he have to torture me so?

"Hello maid."

I finally found my mouth and I screamed.

* * *

"…and then he just left. I don't know why he was so surprised, to be honest. Gossip goes around, so quickly."

"He just got up and left? Not even another word?" I asked.

I had been awake for about ten minutes before my mom thought to inform me on just how I had gotten here. The fact that he had just gotten up and left…honestly scared me for reasons yet to be reasoned.

My mother shook her head. "Nothing, but don't worry. The boy's just a little bit frightened that's all."

"Frightened?"

"He had no idea what was going on!" She explained. "I'm assuming, the boy's never been around a woman that's expecting before."

_His mom died giving birth to him,_ I wanted to add. But I didn't, he had told me that, it wouldn't feel right spreading his secrets despite the current situation.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so."

"I was just glad that you hadn't lost him. I told you the cold is deadly."

"I know mother."

"I know you do, sweetie, I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all." She paused. "Though by the way he reacted, I could tell that he cared about you, Candace. You should have seen him, racing in here! He had to make sure that you were safe and that really says a lot..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe he might be a good choice for a husband. I know you don't want to think about that but someday you'll regret it."

"I'm independent, I don't need him."

"I know you don't…now but what about ten years from now or twenty even. What about when I'm not here anymore then who would take care of you? I'm only looking out for your better life, dear."

"Better?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, you might have a chance to be happy again, don't throw it away."

_I've never been happy, mom. Happy has never been a choice, I've always been miserable. That's the last thing on my mind, _I wanted to add but that would have broken her heart…more.

"I'll give him a fair chance," I replied.

* * *

It was days before I saw him again. I'll admit I was anxious but still did not know why. He knew my secret but what would that change? I thought that it would change a lot considering that he was not there to meet me every day at the library doors. Despite all, I found that I really did miss him. I never thought I'd enjoy his company but I found that I did and I didn't want this to wedge a wall between us.

I knew I had to confront him, it was the only way to figure out what was going on with him.

So, why was I scared?

It wouldn't change anything, would it?

* * *

That morning, I went about my usual routine. I stopped in front of the mirror and for the first time in a week I actually looked at my reflection. I looked completely drained, like I hadn't slept or eaten in days.

I had certainly eaten plenty, baby likes the eggs best.

I slipped my hands down and felt along my stomach. I had a pretty large baby bump now. Large enough that my hands wouldn't completely cover it from the sides…it was strange. I had always been a really skinny child, never gaining much weight no matter what I did. Now, that was thrown out the window since I was beginning to look like a deflated balloon.

I sighed and slipped my loose fitting gown over myself.

I was going to talk to Jeremy today and I wasn't going to let my insecurity get in the way.

* * *

**Reviews are nice!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Candace POV

The wind was hollowing outside the palace windows, blowing the new fallen snow around to add to the mountain that was forming outside of the windows. I glanced outside, suddenly glad that the palace had such good insulation. Well the upper levels did, the lower cellars would be freezing at this time of year. We used to live in the lower cellars…before my brother had married so well. I felt a little bad about the other families living down there. Hopefully they would be allowed to come up. People died of the flu everyday…

I made a mental note to bring it up with Isabella next time I saw her.

I hurried down the hall and to the grand staircase when I noticed the small group by the door. On closer inspection I saw that it was Phineas and Isabella, dressed up in overcoats and scarves.

"…phineas the storm, we'll never make it through it all."

"It's just a little snow, nothing to worry about." He assured her.

I staggered down the steps.

"Phin!"

"Oh, hi Candace. You dropped off the edge of the earth or something? We haven't really talked since I-"

"Phineas, you guys can't go out. The storm…there is no way a horse can get through that!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, all morning but does he listen? Nope, we'll be fine despite the fact that you can literally hear the wind blowing out there."

"Isabella, we will be fine!"

"The carriage will not get through that."

"Okay, so you guys actually fight like an old married couple then? Good I was thinking this would end up being a 'happily ever after'. "

The doors creaked open, the snow blew in with Jeremy. He struggled to close the door behind him. His hatless head was caked with snow. He patted his head and jacket, sending the snow to the carpet. With a shock, I noted his hands shaking. His lips were beginning to turn a pale blue.

"The horse is ready," he shivered.

"Where, the hell, are you going, that's so important?" I demanded, facing Phineas. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We are going to see Prince Baljeet's family. We have to make sure that they do not wish war because Isabella…we just have to go, Candace we have no choice."

Isabella glanced over at him and gave a shy smile, assuring him that everything would be fine even if they declared war.

"I'm sure that they would understand, if you waited until the storm passed," I muttered.

"No, they would not," Jeremy interrupted. "I have met them, and they are not the most patient people besides they wouldn't understand. They don't get snow that far south. "  
Phineas and Isabella nodded, in perfect sync.

"Still, there must be-"

"There isn't Candace and we have to leave soon."

"But I want to talk to you, Jeremy."

He blinked. "Y-you do?"

"Well, yes we do have plenty to talk about!"

"I-I have no choice but to leave now. If we don't leave now then we'll miss the welcome gala and if we miss that then…"

"War," Isabella offered.

"Exactly and we can talk when I get back, okay?"

I wanted to say, what if you don't come back? What if you get stuck in the snow and can't find your way back through the blizzard? What if you die a slow and painful death, by freezing to death?

But I didn't say any of that and just sadly smiled.

"Alright, we'll talk when you get back. We have a lot to sort through."

He smiled and quickly kissed my cheek. It was the most tender and loving gesture that a man had ever given me. I didn't even bother to argue over his bluntness. He didn't say another word as he trudged off into the inferno.

Isabella gave me a subtle smile as if to say, I told you so. For once, she didn't say anything and I was glad of that.

"Be careful, Phineas." I called after them. I watched them climb into the carriage. The horse loudly neighed in protest of moving forward. For once, I agreed with a horse. I waved after them when they finally got down the path. I waved until they were out of sight and until the wind chilled me to the extent that I couldn't stand there holding the door open any longer. So I slammed it shut, leaving the storm outside where it belonged.

* * *

I had finally set it into my mind that they would not be returning for at least two months [As that was the extent of their welcome] and that o had nothing to worry about. They would not be returning today so I shouldn't worry about their whereabouts. They were well on their way south and with some luck and a prayer they would miss the eye of the storm and safely pass through it.

Still, I couldn't help but worry and like the lady- in- waiting that I was I took to my needlework by the fire. I had neglected that lately and should get back on it. My hope chest was not as full as it should be when I was expecting a child. But then again, I should have had a least a year or two left to prepare for that stage of my life.

The blanket was for the baby. I had drawn the outside of a sheep onto the middle of the patchwork. As it was tradition, no matter what wealth, I used old scraps of clothing and used bedding to create my masterpiece. It was very colorful and the patterns didn't exactly match, except for the white and blue pieces that I was using for the sheep. It really fit, no matter how odd it looked.

Every once and a while I would glance over at the windows. I had opened all the curtains for reasons that were beyond me and for other reasons that I couldn't explain, I had lit a candle in the window. I glanced over at it, the flame flickered over the glass and make the scene outside even more frightful. But in a way, I was glad of it's meger light.

It was like a light leading them back home. Leading Jeremy back to me, we had so much to talk about that I didn't even know where to begin. All that I knew was that he had to come home, he had to come back to me. I still was unsure about my feelings for him.

He simply had to return. I would miss him bothering me. Meeting me every morning at the libaray doors just for an excuse to see me, it was hard to believe that anyone would want an excuse to see me.

And I realized at that moment that I was never bothered by him.

He was never annoying.

If he were to be gone, then I would miss him terribly.

It was strange that I would feel that way about someone that I hardly knew but in a way it felt right. Just like my candle in the window, a signal to all to return back home.

I turned back to my work and continued on, like a proper lady should despite the nagging worry that bit at the back of my mind.

* * *

It was warm. Before I even opened my eyes, I felt the sun shining down on me. It's rays warmed and tanned my pale flesh. The grass was soft and slightly wet to the touch underneath me. It was unbelievably comfortable. I sighed, in contempt.

"What is the matter, love?"

I glanced over and caught sight of a pair of flashing blue eyes and a mob of blonde hair. He lay very close to me, but we were not touching. His face was lined with worry, obviously concerned on my behalf. This warmed me more than the sun did.

"Nothing," I replied, "I have you here with me."

He smiled and linked our hands together. Both our hands were calloused from the work I once did and the work that he still did. In a way it was good to know that we had both suffered so and gained from this simple touch than most would have. It meant we connected on a much deeper level and I found that I loved it.

I loved him.

* * *

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I was roughly awakened.

"Candace! Wake up!"

I nodded groggily and rubbed at my eyes. Flashes of my dreams came back to me: laugher, smiles, blue eyes, and a friendly face. I didn't remember the details but the image of the happiness of the moment remained permanently etched into my brain.

"Stacy?"

"No time for explanations! The entire palace is awake, the royals got stuck in the storm and if it wasn't for that stable girl who was foolishly out in the storm then-"

She said this all very fast but I lost track of what she was talking about after the word 'stuck'.

"Are they alright?" I demanded. I stood up, my blanket hitting the floor.

"The royals are fine, possible flu…"

"The carriage driver, is he alright?" The words flew off my tongue and I felt guilty for caring more about Jeremy than my brother and his wife. But my brother was a true genius; he could take care of himself.

"Last I heard, he was putting the horses back in the stables-"

I fiercely shoved past her.

"Candace!"

"Well someone has to help him! Are you coming or not?"

"Not, I said I would get back down to help out the doctor after I woke you. Do you plan on coming to see your brother?"

I nodded. "I just have to do something first. Tell him I'll be right there."

She nodded and bent to pick up my blanket and set it back onto the chair. I glanced over to the windows, the raged still outside and my candle wick had completely burnt out.

* * *

**I continue to own nothing and I like reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter. I can't say that I was entirely happy with this story, I had expected more out of myself really. Maybe someday that will get to me and I'll end up re-writing it. If I do then there will be a note at the end of this story explaining that...****Anyways please enjoy this and leave a review. **

**Oh and also the epilogue shall be posted next Friday. **

**Sorry today's update was late...internet was temporarily cut off. **

**Continue to own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Candace POV

"Jeremy!" I screamed wildly out into the blizzard. The snow whipped my skirt and scorched my eyes as I squinted into the inferno. There was white everywhere…just white and no carriage, no Jeremy. He would be with the horse but was the horse back at the stable or was she still trapped out on the path trying to encourage her to return back to the pasture?

The tears that formed at my eyes froze the instant that they were shed.

Without thinking of my lack of cloak or shoes, without thinking of the consequences that ammonia could have on myself and my baby I flew out into the storm. I needed to find him with a force that seemed stronger than reason. I couldn't let him get away from me and I couldn't let him die out in that bloody storm.

My feet froze first as I trudged through the knee height snow. I screamed his name out into the white until my throat burned from the effort.

"…Jeremy," I cried out.

I reached out my hand as if I could touch him. I had no idea where I was or how far away shelter was. I had run off at random but getting back didn't seem like an option without him. I hoped that I would upon some luck simply stumble upon the carriage. I muttered a quick prayer under my breath. Funny how people turned to that unknown when faced with danger.

I squinted against the snowflakes that were building up on my eyelashes.

There was the outline of a carriage its wheels buried into the snow. The horse carrying it whined and dragged trying to escape. It's desperate calls racked straight into my soul. If the horse was still here, then where was Jeremy?

I hurried my pace, adrenaline taking over my mind, body and soul.

"Jeremy!" I pleaded.

"C-Candace?"

I ran towards the sound and tugged open the door. He had curled up on the ground of the carriage and was pulling his cloak around him trying to salvage what little body heat he had left. I felt his face, his lips had turned blue against the cold. My fingers glanced over his lips, they were like ice.

"Come on, Jeremy we'll get back." I shivered as I wrapped my still warm fingers around his.

"B-but t-the h-horse," he muttered.

I left him for an instant and untied the horse's reins. She would find her way back, horses were intelligent creatures. She would help us to get back.

"Shh, steady girl," I cooed.

I hoisted him up and onto the horse's back. His weak fingers caught in her mane to keep himself up. I grabbed her rein.

"Come on girl, help us get back."

But everywhere I looked all I could see was white.

The palace was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The horse was dragging me forward with so much certainty that I had to believe that we were going in the correct direction.

I felt so blind. The white being all that I saw and eventually all that I felt, my limbs went numb to the extent that I was surprised that I could still put on foot in front of the other.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

This didn't help my overall anxiety.

I mean I was trusting a horse! How was I supposed to know if she even knew the way back? Maybe she was just leading us off farther into the grounds? I wouldn't know the difference considering that I was as blind as a baby mole at the moment! It felt insane, I felt insane.

But there was a light ahead.

Was that the palace or perhaps the pearly gates opening up for me?

"Oh my goodness! There is a girl and a horse coming up!"

Coming up to heaven? I didn't know that horses could go to heaven. Well you learn something new every day I guess.

The rein was taken from my hand. My fingers felt empty without it.

"Come here, duckie, let's get you out of the cold. Get the lad too!"

The angel took my hand and led me…into the front foyer of the palace.

The head chef smiled up at me. "You two gave us quite the scare you know, you running off into the storm like that. Well I guess the lad here is arguing though. It was very brave." She complimented.

Okay far off from an angel but the palace did in fact feel like heaven compared to the hell that was outside.

I let myself be carried [By one of the kitchen boys, I think] up to the chamber where the palace doctor was working. I let myself be examined without really catching anything that he said. I welcomed sleep when he finally let me have it and I let it overcome me.

I had rescued him. He was here, everything would be fine now.

* * *

After the doctor had proclaimed that I and the baby were going to be fine, I set myself on the task of being a caretaker to Jeremy. They had moved him to a more comfortable bed and Isabella had said that he would be allowed to stay in the guest chambers until he was better and able to work again.

Once again, I was very glad of my close relationship to the Queen.

I dabbed the cloth to his forehead but it was still burning.

I still didn't understand how you could get a fever from being in the cold. Still I followed my mother's instructions and just hoped that he would get better. But he hadn't woken up in two hours.

I dabbed more rapidly.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry. I was so cruel to you, I'm sorry. I never meant any of it, you know that right? I was just worried that you would only want one thing from me and then you would just cast me aside…like he did. But you're not like that. No, you are a good man, which are in low stocks these days and you actually care about me and I'm not afraid to say now that I really care about you too."

I knew he couldn't hear me but it consoled me to try and speak to him. I dropped the cloth back into the bowl and rung out the water.

"I don't know what to make out of these feelings I have for you. But I'm willing to try and see if you are the one, Jeremy. I think you might be."

His face remained blank, save for the sweat that dripped lazily down his forehead. He was so pale, he looked as if he had gained a few years while he was out in that storm.

I continued to dab and continued to talk to him, hoping that maybe my words would coax him out of it. He didn't wake until nearly two hours later. His eyes blinking open and staring up at the bed curtains, slightly confused before his gaze set on me.

"C-Candace?"

"Shh, you're still sick don't strain yourself."

"What happened?"

I smiled. "You tried to get the horse off the carriage once Phineas said that the storm was too bad and you needed to turn back. If it wasn't for that one stable girl then Phin and Isa wouldn't have gotten out but you stubbornly stayed behind to help the horse."

"D-did…Are t-they safe?"

I nodded. "They're fine but when I went to get you were freezing so much that you…were curled up on the floor of the carriage…you passed out on our way back. The horse helped us get back…she is really smart."

"Y-you saved me?" He asked, his bright blue eyes boring into mine.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did. You get some rest, alright? Don't want your fever getting worse."

He nodded closing his eyes.

But I swear as he fell asleep…he smiled up at me.

* * *

**The end**

***Final author's note will be at the end of the epilogue **


	8. Chapter 8

**Not really long final author's note: **

**So this be the end, my friends. This in the final installment in this particular story and honestly I'll admit that it didn't turn out the way I was hoping that it would. This story, really I was exploring with the whole 'First person' idea since I have always written in third and clearly I need some more practice with it. I'm happy that I now know that and that is all thanks to you guys. **

**Thanks for sticking around till the very end. **

**Love you and drive safely. **

**I did not own anything when I began and that status remains the same as I stamp the final 'The End' onto this story. **

* * *

Epilogue-

Candace POV

I married him. I was literally two months away from giving birth when I donned that white dress and walked down that aisle. Isabella had planned the whole thing insisting that she was part of the reason that the wedding was happening and needed to help out even more.

And be in the wedding herself as my maid- of- honor. I didn't argue though Stacy did when she found out. She had been so certain that she would be in that position and I'll admit if I had gotten married a year ago then she would have been. But now things were a lot different. Isabella had become an amazing friend to me and truly a real savior. If it hadn't been for her then…well I'm not sure where I would have been today. She really is a true friend.

After what I had happened with Yuki I had said that I would never again trust a man. That I would rather live in solitude than live through that pain once again…but with him it was different. He made me feel like everything that happened didn't matter anymore. He saw me for the person that I was and not from the sins that I had committed and I loved him for that.

He made me feel beautiful and loved.

And more than just a pretty piece of flesh.

And he still did, every time he made love to me. I would never call it under any other word and as far as I was concerned Yuki had never touched me like that and my son belonged to Jeremy. Yuki didn't deserve it.

The first time that I held my baby boy, Jeremy looked at me and smiled. He smiled like the sight before him was the most beautiful that he had ever laid eyes on and that he dared me to deny it. It was then that I said, Thomas.

Without any explanation we both knew that the name was perfect and didn't need to be discussed. So we named our baby Thomas and he was the most beautiful baby boy to ever wake up his mommy with his wails at four in the morning. We loved him anyway.

It was a few weeks later when Isabella died. It was months later still that Phineas told me the reason why she was no longer with us. I should have known that they would try and pull something like that. What surprised me however was how he didn't seek revenge and when I asked him why, he simply said: "he doesn't deserve to see me sink to his level."

Phineas led lectures at the university in his spare time. To make sure that everything that happened would not go unsaid. I worried about him constantly. I once brought up the topic of him remarrying and had gotten look that bluntly said: _how could you even think of such a thing?!_

He only ever took interest in Thomas. He would take him out sometimes and would disappear into the forests. Thomas would then in his toddler slurs retell me the stories that uncle Phineas had told him and the things that he had shown to him. The fairies, the nymphs and sometimes Ferb depending on what duties he had that day. Considering he was going to be the leader of his tribe someday, he had plenty to do constantly.

Thomas absolutely adored him and would talk for hours on end about every little thing he had told him. Phineas was still cold and distant around others but for Thomas and sometimes for me, he was everything that he used to be, the inventor, the explorer…

As for mom and dad, they eventually retired and moved out of the palace and into a small cabin on the edges of the estate. Father still spent his time constructing furniture, he just never sold any of it. He would gift it to people who needed it but never charged a cent. He was paid for life so there was no need for him too. And mother would come and help me with Thomas every single day and was the best grandmother a child could have.

Jeremy still worked even though he was now indirectly of royal status and didn't need too. But to him his time spent with his horses was not work. It would never be work if he continued to love it so.

And in time Thomas eventually had a younger sister. She resembled her father in nearly every way possible and we named her Suzy.

So really I guess you could say that it was a 'happily ever after' after all. But I won't because life is not about 'happily ever after's'. Life was a crazy, messed up chain of events that will either make you or break you. Depending on if you let it, But if you except everything that life throws at you in stride then you'll do just fine.

There were fights that made me reconsider everything that we had together. Fights that left us both out of breath and so in raged that it made us both consider everything, There were times when Thomas or Suzy would fall off a horse or get bitten by a fairy. There were times when life just seemed so impossible that I just wanted to give it all up.

But then I would take a deep breath and remember the good moments that made the bad look tiny in comparison.

My first real kiss, seeing my baby boy for the first time, every time that Jeremy and I made love, the laughter and the smiles, the sun on our backs on a warm summer's day and most importantly the feeling of love all around.

Love really is a beautiful thing.

And somewhere in the lonely universe one lone star gave it's last glow and faded into the cosmos, yet another blossomed in it's place, a light eternal in the dark, signaling the start of a new beginning.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
